Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel
Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel: 22nd century Admiral This female admiral served at Starfleet Command in the 2150s. ( ) Brig guard This crewman served as a brig guard in the Starfleet Headquarters in 2154. He guarded Arik Soong's cell when Jonathan Archer visited him. ( ) Commodore This flag officer served as a commodore in Starfleet. ( ) This commodore was present during Commodore Maxwell Forrest's dressing down of Commander's A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer, in 2143, after the two stole the prototype starship NX-Beta. ( ) He was present during Captain Jonathan Archers mission report held at Admiral Forrest's office on Earth in 2154, in which Captain Archer explained the Xindi mission and the effect of trellium on the Vulcan crew of the Seleya. ( ) Grounds crewmen 1 These two operations division crewmen served at Starfleet Headquarters during the 2140s and 50s. ( ) File:Starfleet operations crewman 1, 2150s.jpg|''Played by Adam Anello'' File:Starfleet operations crewman 2, 2150s.jpg|''Played by Bobby Pappas'' Grounds crewmen 2 These three officers passed T'Pol and Ambassador Soval outside the Fleet Operations Center in April of 2153. ( ) File:Starfleet crewman 1, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet crewman 2, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet crewman 3, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Security guards These two security officers guarded the morgue unit with the corpse of the Xindi-Reptilian pilot inside a hall at Starfleet Headquarters in 2153. Both were armed with plasma rifles. Later, both passed T'Pol and Ambassador Soval outside of the Fleet Operations Center. ( ) Security team These two security officers, armed with phase rifles, were part of Admiral Maxwell Forrest's away team, including Commander , which investigated the disappearance of the Arctic Archaeology Team in the Arctic Circle on Earth in 2153. They arrived on board the NC-05 and moved into the empty research module in the A-6 excavation team base camp. It was full of snow without any biosigns. ( ) crewmember in the episode .}} Rear admiral This female rear admiral was a guest at the launch of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) She welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the Bay Stadium on Earth. She was also one of the flag officers who listened to Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} Vice admiral This '''Starfleet admiral' was a guest at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane.( ) He welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the Bay Stadium on Earth. He was also one of the flag officers who listened Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} 23rd century Air tram station Civilian This '''civilian' was also present at the air tram station in the 2270s. ( ) Civilians These civilians were present at Starfleet Headquarters when Rear Admiral James Kirk and Lieutenant commander Sonak met there, in the 2270s. ( ) File:Starfleet hq civilian 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 6.jpg Starfleet personnel These Starfleet personnel were present at the air tram station for Starfleet Headquarters in the 2270s, when Rear Admiral James Kirk arrived to the complex and met Lieutenant Commander Sonak. ( ) File:Starfleet hq personnel 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 6.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 7.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 8.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 9.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 10.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 11.jpg Morrow's aide This female yeoman, who wore an honor cord, served as an aide to Fleet Admiral Harry Morrow during his inspection of the in 2285. ( ) Officer's lounge Civilian This civilian man was present at the officer's lounge, conversing with two Starfleet officers when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Officer's wife This woman visited the officer's lounge in 2285. She was present when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation. ( ) }} Officers in lounge These Starfleet officers were present in the officer's lounge when Admiral James Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) File:Lounge officer 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Lounge officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Waiter At least two Starfleet waiters were working at the officer's lounge when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Praxis briefing Aide-de-camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet captain who opened the briefing about the destruction of Praxis, introducing the C-in-C. Military aide In 2293, this Starfleet flag officer attended the briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as . She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. ( ) Briefing flag officers These Starfleet flag officers attended the briefing about the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. A number of these officers were also present at the Khitomer Conference. ( ) File:Briefing Fleet Admiral.jpg|Fleet admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral 2.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Vice Admiral.jpg|Vice admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing white-haired Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Brunette Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing black-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing auburn-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing white-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing silver-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing gray-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing Captain.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actress Starfleet Command Communications officer This Human communications officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Display officer This Arkenite display officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Window technicians These 'four technicians worked at Starfleet Command in 2286 when the Whale Probe arrived at Earth. They tried to stabilize the windows but failed. One of the windows exploded due to the rain and stormy weather. ( ) }} File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 1.jpg|''Played by Gregory Barnett'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 2.jpg|''Played by Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Starfleet Headquarters window technician 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' 24th century Chief of Starfleet Operations In 2375, the current Chief of Starfleet Operations granted special dispensation for Benjamin Sisko to change the name of the to . ( ) }} Head of Starfleet Security The '''head of Starfleet Security' was a high ranking female flag officer who held the position in an alternate 2373.'' That year, following Admiral 's meeting with Lieutenant Lasca and Ensign Harry Kim reviewing the newly designed , he was to have a meeting with the head of Starfleet Security. Prior to his review with Lasca and Kim, Strickler noted this fact, adding "''She doesn't like to be kept waiting."'' ( ) }} Headquarters personnel These officers, civilians, and technicians worked on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters in 2364 when Captain Jean-Luc Picard had a meeting with Admirals Savar, Aaron, and Gregory Quinn to talk about a conspiracy inside Starfleet Command. ( ) , and as such depicts several (now) 24th century officers wearing outdated uniforms and attire.}} File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 1, 2364.jpg|Starfleet officer Played by an unknown performer File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 2, 2364.jpg|Three Starfleet officers Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 3, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 4, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers and a civilian Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 5, 2364.jpg|Two Starfleet officers and a civilian Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 6, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet technician Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 7, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet technician Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 8, 2364.jpg|A civilian Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 9, 2364.jpg|Three civilians Played by unknown performers File:Starfleet headquarters personnel 10, 2364.jpg|A Starfleet officer and a civilian Played by unknown actors High-ranking officers In an alternate 2373, these high-ranking officers, including a female and male captain along with female and male vice admiral, attended a design review, presented by Lieutenant Lasca and Ensign Harry Kim, on the newly minted runabout. This group stood on the arrival of Admiral , and were addressed by Lasca as "Ladies and Gentlemen". The female captain essentially functioned as a court reporter, recording notes during Strickler's later "questioning" of Harry Kim, who was accused of breaking into classified files and forging security protocols. The male captain then presented Strickler with a PADD, containing information about Kim's contact with Tom Paris in Marseilles, France, earlier that morning. ( ) File:Starfleet Headquarters captain 1, 2373.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actress File:Starfleet Headquarters captain 2, 2373.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters vice admiral 1, 2373.jpg|Vice admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Starfleet Headquarters vice admiral 2, 2373.jpg|Vice admiral Played by an unknown actress Security officer This security officer joined the dinner with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral Aaron, Admiral Savar, and Captain Tryla Scott at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth in 2364. He was infected like the others by the parasitic beings. When Commander Riker joined the dinner and tricked the others into believing he was also infected, he shot this security officer who hit the ground. ( ) Security officers 1 These two '''security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. They beamed into Kim's apartment, where Libby managed to hold them up. A few minutes later they chased Kim again and caught him on a street. One security guard was kicked by Harry on a fire-escape and passed out. The second guard was knocked out by Tom Paris' punches after he had caught Harry Kim on the street.'' ( ) Security officers 2 These two '''security officers' accompanied Admiral Leyton, Captain Benjamin Sisko, and Odo when the group was beamed into the Federation President's office in Paris, France, in 2372 following the power outage on Earth. ( ) Security officers 3 These security officers guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. When Odo appeared to spring Sisko from the brig, he knocked out the other two security officers and then her with a Vulcan neck-pinch. ( ) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Starfleet Headquarters Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)